ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Stryker's Island
Stryker's Island is the name of a fictional prison in DC Comics. The name is a play on the similarly located Riker's Island prison in New York. It is also known as Stryker's Island Penitentiary. Fictional history Stryker's Island is a maximum security federal prison that serves the city of Metropolis. It is located on an island in the West River between New Troy and Queensland Park. In addition to housing some of the worst offenders that Superman has dealt with, it is also designed to contain various super-powered individuals that the Man of Steel has fought and defeated. Daily tours of the facility are provided to help supplement the rising costs of staff, maintenance and upkeep. Known inmates * Bloodsport * Kryptonite Man (K. Russell Abernathy) * Lex Luthor * Parasite * Shrapnel * Toyman * Ulysses In other media Television * Stryker's Island is featured in Superman: The Animated Series. Livewire, Luminus, Metallo, and Parasite are some of the known inmates at Stryker's Island. * In the Justice League episode "Injustice For All" Pt. 1, Lex Luthor was imprisoned at Stryker's Island where Ultra-Humanite was his next cell neighbor. In "Only a Dream" Pt. 1, John Dee was shown as an inmate there. In the same episode, Volcana, Copperhead, Firefly, Luminus and Solomon Grundy are also shown breaking out of Stryker's Island. * In the Smallville episode "Prophecy," Stryker's Island is mentioned by Tess Mercer. * In the Supergirl episode "City of Lost Children", Lena Luthor mentions that her brother Lex is incarcerated on "Stryker Island", the Earth-38 equivalent of Stryker's Island. Film * Stryker's Island makes an appearance in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. Lex Luthor is shown as an inmate there when Superman uses his heightened vision powers make sure that his Lex Luthor is in Stryker's Island at the time when the alternate Lex Luthor arrived. * Stryker's Island appears in All-Star Superman. Lex Luthor is sentenced to the Death Row section of Stryker's Island. Parasite is also seen as an inmate here. * Stryker's Island is shown in Superman vs. The Elite. Superman captures Atomic Skull and imprisons him here, and Skull is then used to power the prison. * In the DCEU Stryker's Island is shown to be halfway between Gotham City and Metropolis; it is the location where Doomsday crashed back to Earth after the American government tried to take him out with a nuclear missile when Superman took him into the upper atmosphere. Video games * Stryker's Island is a stage in Superman: Shadow of Apokolips, where Superman battles the inter-bots and Livewire. * Stryker's Island is referenced in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. After Darkseid was defeated, Superman grabbed Lex Luthor and says that he will imprison him somewhere that's more secure than Stryker's Island. * In DC Universe Online, Stryker's Island is utilized as both an explorable area and an instanced event. On the map, it is located off the shore of Metropolis, while the instance is reserved for both heroes and villains as a Hard Alert, accessible by either queue or a world map entrance located on the explorable map. The Instance includes battles with Gorilla Grodd, Captain Cold, and Mirror Master amongst others. It is labeled with the "Medium" difficulty indicating it as a part of the upper class of the game's current Hard Alerts (which are measured as either "Normal" or "Medium" in actual difficulty). * Stryker's Island is a stage in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Gorilla Grodd, Parasite, Metallo, and Deadshot all make cameo appearances in the stage's background. In the storyline, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and Aquaman helped the Insurgency's Batman infiltrate Stryker's Island to free the Justice League's Batman. While Batman and Green Arrow infiltrate Stryker's Island, the other pull off a diversion to distract the Regime members present. See also * List of correctional facilities in comics * Arkham Asylum * Belle Reve * Blackgate Penitentiary * Iron Heights Penitentiary References External links * Stryker's Island at DC Wiki Category:1987 in comics Category:DC Comics prisons Category:Fictional islands